FwPCSS31
is the 31st episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 127th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the upcoming Culture Festival, Kenta searches for a partner amongst his friends and classmates. '' Summary Saki is looking at Flappy while recalling the brand new Cure forms she and Mai have obtained. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare mocks Goyan for his failure and claims only she can defeat Pretty Cure. Akudaikan warns her not to underestimate Pretty Cure since they have obtained a variety of different abilities. The next day, Mai asks how these new forms work, with Choppy confirming that because of their strength improvement they will be able to summon their previous forms as well. Then Saki and Mai notice Kenta searching for a partner for something and express confusion. He explains that he plans to perform Manzai for the upcoming Festival, and he needs a partner. Saki is quick to critique and walks off. Later, Kenta is beginning to feel down as he was unsuccessful in finding someone to help out. Saki, Mai, aand some friends observe him as Miyasako comes in, and Kenta quickly asks him if he knows anyone who would like to join him, due to being class rep. Miyasako does not though, but Kenta refuses to leave him alone. He tries to tell him a joke in hopes of encouraging him to join, but Miyasako's explanation of how poorly he does causes the girls to laugh. Kenta refuses to give up and continues to follow him around until he is forced to leave. In class, the two reps stay behind to tend to some papers. Kayo explains that she found the performance between them to be funny, but Miyasako doesn't think he is cut out for something like this, causing her to point out that he won't actually know until he tries. On his way home, Miyasako runs into Kenta again. He tries to resume speaking to him, and reveals the name he came up with for them: ''Kenta and the Forest Sprites. ''Miyasako points out that his name isn't mentioned though, so Kenta walks away to try to find a way to include him further. Later, Flappy and Choppy attempt to perform Manzai but they too fail. They feel hungry and ask the girls for something, explaining how the new device works; saying they must shake it, then blow to summon the desired fairy, in this case AmaAma, who gives them some cake. Moop and Foop are also hungry, but go into hiding when Kenta arrives to invite Saki and Mai to his Manzai Practice the next day. Saki tries to scold him for not being understanding of Miyasako's feelings, but he claims that Miyasako has already agreed to join him. Elsewhere, Ms. Shitataare was watching them, and decided to show them how the pros do manzai. The following day, Kenta and Miyasako perform Manzai, and one kid laughs at them- which Miyasako seems to like. As they are about to resume, Ms. Shitataare came and starts to amaze everyone with her water tricks. When Saki and Mai recognize her, she summons a fog and shoots water balls at them. The girls transform into Cure Bright and Cure Windy and she resumes shooting water balls. Flappy tells Bright to use the power of the Moon to help her, and with this light, she is able to determine where Ms Shitataare is. Choppy suggests to Windy to use the power of the Wind and with is, she is able to blow away the mist. Ms. Shitataare summons an Uzaina from the fountain and it shoots water. Bright is quick to summon a shield from the Moon energy and Windy knocks the Uzaina down, causing Ms. Shitataare to get angry. Then Moop and Foop appear out of nowhere to give the girls their Spiral Ring Set. They used Spiral Star Splash to defeat Uzaina. Later, with no official partner Kenta resumes searching. Miyasako comes by and with everyone encouraging him to do it, he officially decides to join Kenta. But he does come with a condition; he asks for a brand new duo name for the two of them. Everyone tries to think of one, and Mai promises to cheer them on whenever they seem to be unable to do so. Kenta is glad, assuming the girls to be their "''fan club", but Miyasako still worries over the name. Main Events *Saki and Mai summon for the first time on their Crystal Communes to give the Mascots food. *Kenta recruits Miyasako to be his partner for a manzai comedy routine at Yuunagi Middle's festival. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hoshino Kenta *Manabu Miyasako *Andou Kayo *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi Trivia *This is the first episode with Ganbalance de Dance as the ending, replacing GO by "Smiling is Victory!". Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star